The Misfortune of Eir
by switchbladesweetie
Summary: The Twelve Handmaidens of Frigga were Goddesses in their own right; Powerful, revered, beautiful. So why does Eir stray from the flock to pursue the favour of the God of Mischief? Was the Goddess of Healing mend his frozen heart? Would her sisters stand by and let his silver tongue tempt her from her fate? Loki x OC(Not really)


div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.4145in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.4145in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Flaxen hair. Pale skin. Green eyes. Short and small./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Eir grew up a happy child. She lived in Asgard. Growing up in the Palace as one of Friggas 12 young hand maidens. Just like her mother before her Eir held a grace so devine none could match her, the patience of a saint. Her biggest virtue was her gift of healing./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"She was picked from her home as a young tot. She remembered sneaking around the palace following the two young Princes and their friends. The handmaiden's were shyed away from talking to boys./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"They would often almost catch a flash of red as she ran into alcoves, behind pillars or down hallways. She knew the punishment for straying from her training but she knew better than to think Frigga was blind to her betrayal. She was sure all of the young girls strayed from time to time./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"As she grew older she matured some, leaving behind her foolish thoughts. In dedicating herself to Frigga she was able to strengthen her magical gifts./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"By the age of 25 she had grown as tall as Odin himself. Her long hair expertly braided by her own hands. Her almond colour eyes darkened with age. All of the maidens were undeniably blessed with beauty./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Every day the maidens would follow Frigga as they were destined. Eir had grown especially close to Lofn, Hiln and Vor, she would consider them her closest confidents. Clothed in the finest silks that hugged their skin and fluttered around them as they followed their Queen./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"-/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"We passed the drawing room in which the two Princes and their acquaintances resided. I could hear their laughter and wished to join them, but followed the group again. I could only imagine being friends with Thor. To laugh alongside Loki or train with Sif and the warriors three./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"My day dreaming was hindered as I bumped into someone and tripped. I blushed and looked into the faces of those I thought of so fondly./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""My truest apologies Loki Prince of Asgard, it seems I have fallen off my path. I wish you a good day and am sorrowful I must bid you farewell." I kept my head down as I scampered away leaving The God of Mischief and his company laughing at me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"It seemed my absence did not go unnoticed to Frigga who smiled at me warmly with a knowing twinkle in her youthful eyes. I looked down and pressed my palm into my flushed cheek, cursing myself for such foolishness./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"We trailed behind Frigga as she entered the throne room, when she greeted Odin we each bowed in term to show our gratitude. Today Odin would crown Thor as the rightful heir of Asgard. We all knew the tension this caused between the Princes but new better than to talk of such things. I tried to catch the eye of the saddened Prince, it was my duty to heal after all, but to no avail./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The ceremony was halted as the warning of intruders thundered through the crowd. Odin ordered us to escort Frigga to her chambers as men began to exit the hall in small armies. I sprinted after the cluster of maidens but tripped down the stairs screaming sharply as I fell. I couldn't make out the figure approaching me before I closed my eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
